


Smosh Zombie AU

by fandomnerd66



Category: Smosh
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd66/pseuds/fandomnerd66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sacramento is dead and the only thing left is ash ridden streets, zombies and those who fight the zombies. Nothing is the same but that doesn't mean you can't start again but easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smosh Zombie AU

Chapter 1: The Patients.  
“They are not awake yet and when we tell them, they will be shocked and ask questions that we can’t answer” a woman with black glasses said in her Bluetooth as she stood outside the First Aid Tent.

Inside the tent, a female doctor was attending to her patients who were lying down on beds with an array of different tubes coming from their bodies. The Extraction Team had been told to get everyone out of Sacramento before the bomb was dropped that was going to sweep out those who had been exposed to Black Zanaticia, a fatal disease which causes the body parts to drop off and the eyes turn black before popping out of the skull.

The Extraction Team arrived about 6 hours later with everyone they could find that wasn’t infected by the disease out of there and moved them into The Resistance that was located in the mountains far away from any civilisation in case of emergencies such as this.

The woman who was on the phone hung up then sighed before walking into the First Aid Tent, “How are they?” the women asked in a strict tone then the female nurse answered in a soft, British accent “They are good but the tear gas has affected them badly, Ma’am” and the women nodded before leaving the patients in capable hands.

A few hours went by and the nurse was working around the clock to ensure the patients would be would be alive and hopefully awake when the boss woman got back so she could talk to them and explain the situation that they were dealing with. The nurse was attending to one of the patients who had dark brown hair, olive skin and his hair was styled into this sort of emo hairstyle that was a trendy around Sacramento. His clothes are urban and nearly each item of clothing had a brand name on it but it wasn’t like DC or Billabong but Smosh.

The patient was twitching every few seconds and the nurse picked up the phone and dialled the number of the boss, the phone rang and rang then just before it reached its last ring, it was answered by the same woman as before, “You better be calling for a good reason, nurse” the boss woman said sternly and the British lady said confidently but it was obvious that she was nervous by the shaking of her hands “ Patient 1 is showing signs of consciousness” and the boss woman simply nodded.

This was the beginning of a much darker story and it’s only going to get darker.


End file.
